


roommate break up prank

by SenseiNuyuki



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Phan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenseiNuyuki/pseuds/SenseiNuyuki





	roommate break up prank

Caspar had called him.he said because he had already done the collab with Dan he now wanted to do one with Phil and already had a great idea in mind."so… What are we going to do? "Phil asked setting up this camera. "Well I have thought about it and now I have the perfect plan! We will do a prank call." "isn't that a bit… You know… Everyone does prank calles." Caspar set down on Phils bed. "I know but this one is going to be really good! So, look Dan is back at his parents at the moment because of his mums birthday right? You're going to call him and tell him you have met someone. already some while ago and now you would like to move in with her." "oh but that's so mean! "Phil exclaimed "we can't do that to Dan." "come on Phil! The Internet is going to love it! Trust me." "But what if he doesn't believe- " "He will believe you Phil! You never do pranks." Phil wasn't sure about this but he still called Dan when they were ready, put him on speaker and tried to stay serious.  
Dan and his family were sitting on the sofa and watching telly when this phone started ringing.he glanced on the screen."that's Phil."he informed his family while getting up. "I'll be right back." Dan quickly rushed into his old bedroom and answered the phone."hey! you are calling early today.what's up? " "Dan we have to talk… "Phil answered.he sounded cold and serious and dan immediately felt sick."what what is it? "He stuttered. "well… I met someone… Already awhile ago on the internet and we started chatting a lot and… "It sounded like Phil didn't really know what to say.Dan just held his breath.he physically couldn't breathe right now."Dan I have thought about it a lot and I hope this decision doesn't change anything between us and I hope we can still be best friends but… "Oh no, Dan thought, what could possibly come after that? Dans whole body was shaking."I decided to move in with her." there was an endless silence. Dan fealt like throwing up.his whole body was filled with fear and anxiety, what did he do wrong? Who is she? Why had Phil never told him about her. Dan couldn't breathe. "Dan? "He tried to clear her throat, Tried to breath, try to talk."hello? Dan? " "Yes… "Dan pressed out with the quiet and shaking voice. He cleared her throat and started a second attempt to talk "I don't quite understand… " Was all he could say."Dan .I'm moving out. we both earn enough money to pay rent. You don't need me.and of course we will still see us at the radio show." "Why didn't you tell me about her?" Dan wanted to ask so many more questions.but he couldn't. His vision started to better but he didn't noticed the first tears rolling down his face."it's not like I had to.we're not a couple Dan" Phil laughed a little.how the fuck could you laugh right now?! This wasn't funny.at least not for dan.in the very back of his mind he always had the fear that Phil would one day get bored of him.wouls leave him.someone so amazing like Phil would never want to spend the rest of his life with A potato like dan."and when will you? " "Oh, I'm already done packing my stuff.you know we found a beautiful little flat back in Manchester and we just had to buy it immediately.it's good to know that you're okay with this." Dan didn't answer.he wanted to shout and cry that he wasn't okay with it all, but he didn't he stayed quiet."well then… Bye Dan." And Phil hung up. Dan slowly put this phone down.he wasn't quite able to process what just happened.he closes eyes. A few more teare were rolling down his cheeks. Dan heard his family laughing about something in the other room.he heard birds singing outside.the sun was shining bright. it was a beautiful day but Dan fell in a black hole.suddenly he wasn't able to breathe, see or hear anything. the feeling of panic started to fill his whole body. He started to cry.loud.he tried to gasp for air.he felt like throwing up. Everything around him was turning and he broke down on the floor." Dan what-? " his mum ripped the door open. Dan couldn't think.he just screamed at her and ran outside leaving his phone behind. "Dan! What happened? "But dan already was outside the door.  
"Wow! I didn't think you were so good at pranking Phil."Caspar laughed out loud as soon as Phil had hung up." he totally believed every word you said. "Phil felt really bad. "He was so quiet… I think I should call him and tell him it was a prank." "No! Wait a while! His reaction will be funnier then." Caspar I don't feel so well about this." "It will be fine! Dan is a big boy." "Fine but just two minutes!" Caspar rolled his eyes but agreed.when Phil finally called it took a while until someone answered."Dan! It's Phil I-" "Hey Phil it's Adrian.what the hell happened?!" "Oh hey.why? What did happened? Where is dan? " "I was hoping you could answer me that question.dan just had a huge panic attack and run away." "What?! " "Yeah.he was telling us that you were calling and went next door and a few minutes later we here him screaming and crying.what did you tell him? " Phils jaw dropped open."oh no.I'm so sorry." "What did you say!? "But Phil had already hung up.  
It was all a blur until dan realised where he was.he was sitting on the underground on the way back to London.he just needed to talk to Phil personally.even if dan wasn't a good walker he ran the way from the station to their - well now only his - flat. He had left his wallet so he couldn't take a cab.He rang the doorbell.when he heard footsteps coming closer he started to freak out a little again he hadn't thought about what to say! When the door opened Dan saw an even paler than usual Phil with messy hair.  
"What? What is it? "Caspar asked. all color had left Phils face."oh no." "What happened?" "I knew this was a bad idea! I should've never agree to this." "Why? What's wrong? " "Dan had a panic attack!" "Oh..." "I'm sorry Caspar but I think it would be better if you leave now." "o-Ok." Casper slowly got up and gather to things."will you put that one up? "Phil just stared at him for an answer."okay.that's the no.by then." when Casper was gone Phil shook his head.he didn't know what to do now. Nervously he pushed his hair out of the way while walking around the flat until the doorbell rain. He open the door and his heart stopped immediately as he saw dan and they both started talking at the same time.  
After a confused moment Phil just grab dans arm, pulled him inside and shut the door.Dan looked like he was close to crying again so Phil just quickly started to explain. "Dan I'm so sorry that this happened, look this was- " But Dan interrupted him "Phil it's not your fault, you don't have to apologise, I don't even know why am here, I've just had the feeling that I had to see you before you leave." Dan stopped for a moment to breathe and Phil took the chance and shouted "it was a prank, Dan! I'm not going to leave you and I'm not planning to! It was all just a joke!" Dans eyes went to big and he nearly choked on his own breath and coughed "what? " "Caspar was here and we wanted to make a video and he suggested to prank called you.I'm so sorry Dan! I should've never agree to this! " "So you are not leaving me? " "Of course not dan. I could never!" Dans tears started rolling down his face like a waterfall and he threw his arms around Phils neck. "oh god Phil, really?" "Yes."  
This night Phil woke up because he heard a scream.he quickly jumped out of the bed and sprinted over to dance room for the noise had come from. "Dan! You alright? "He shouted when he ripped the door open. panting and sweating the younger one was sitting in his bed "Phil! What? My god, I'm sorry… I had a nightmare… Did I wake you up? " "Yes… But it's alright.is everything good again?" Dan nodded and Phil made an attempt to leave. "please stay." Dan whispered sniffing quietly. "of course bear." Phil walked over to Dans bed. "God, you haven't called me that in ages." Dan smiled a sad smile and looked away. "do you want me to stop?" Phil asked."no!" Came the answer a little too quick."okay bear" Phil giggled and slipped under the blanket to Dan."I missed sharing a bed with you… " Dan smiled. "me too."


End file.
